1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film magazine having an identity mark for identifying sensitivity of the film and a photographic camera which is capable of automatically setting its mechanisms in accordance with the sensitivity of the film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With respect to approaches for automatically identifying and setting a camera in accordance with the sensitivity of photographic film to be used, there has been hitherto known an arrangement in which a convex-concave profile or notch formed in an external side wall of a film cartridge is sensed by a contacting piece provided in the photographic camera; the sensitivity of the film is thus determined in dependence on the displacement of the contacting piece and is correspondingly set in the camera. Another prior art arrangement resides in the provision of an alternating pattern of electrically conductive zones and insulating zones at an outer peripheral portion of a film magazine, whereby the pattern is sensed by a physically contacting piece to correspondingly set the detected film sensitivity. These hitherto known film sensitivity detecting systems are common in being of the physical contact type. Accordingly, they suffer from drawbacks in that the sensor element is poor in durability as well as in operational reliability. Furthermore, limitations are encountered with respect to the position and space for installing the sensitivity detecting mechanism, presenting additional requirements for accuracy in the assembly.